gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGE-G1100 Adele
The RGE-G1100 Adele is a mass-production mobile suit featured in the Asemu Arc and Kio Arc of the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE and the mangas Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Memories of Sid and Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Treasure Star. The unit is piloted by Max Hartway, Arisa Gunhale and Ryuji Ryuuzaki. Technology & Combat Characteristics A new generation production mobile suit developed from the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal.http://i.imgur.com/xpXmJ.jpg The unit's development took about 25 years long to develop due to deciphering the black box of the AGE system.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Second AGE. Kadokawa shoten As it utilizes a frame that is developed from that of the AGE-1, the weapons can be shared. It also carries on the AGE-1's ability to switch into wears of Titus and Spallow according to the combat situation. It is pretty much said to be a mass-produced Gundam, leaving remarkable combat records on many battlefields. The Adele is equipped with the several basic weaponry such as DODS rifle, two beam sabers, and a shield. The Adele is also used as a basis for the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Daiki Version. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range combat armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a sword-like beam weapon that is used for close combat. It can easily cut through most mobile suits. The Adele's beam saber is based on the Gundam AGE-1's beam saber. ;*DODS Rifle E :The basic long ranged armament that is newly designed for the Adele. The DODS rifle maintains the same strength as that of the Gundam AGE-1, and due to the enhancement in its sensors, it omits the precision firing mode, hence increasing cost performance. ;*Shield :The Adele's basic defensive armament. It is a fairly standard shield usually mounted on the left forearm. ;*Dummy Shot :A pistol-like weapon with balloon dispenser ammo used during target practice. System Features ;*Wear System : Like the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal, the Adele's arms and legs are detachable, which allows alternate sets of limbs, or "wears" to be attached in the field. Examples include the Titus Wear Configuration and Spallow Wear Configuration. ;*G-Bouncer Booster Attachment :The Adele can be equipped with the WMS-GB5 G-Bouncer's boosters. This equipment overall increases the Adele's speed. History Based on the data of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal, the Adele is a mass production version of the AGE-1. The Adele debuted in A.G. 140 during an attack on the colony of Tordia. In A.G. 140, the Adele started to replace the older RGE-C350 Shaldoll Custom and RGE-B890 Genoace II units as the Earth Federation's main unit. It is deployed throughout the battles with the Vagan. Two notable Adele units, painted in a unique blue scheme, were piloted by Alisa Gunhale and Max Hartway. Even in A.G 164, the Adele and its variants were deployed by the Earth Federation to counter the assault of the Vagan. The Adele and its variants make up the bulk of the Earth Federation forces defending Rostroulan. Despite the Adele being replaced by the Adele Mk-II, many Adele units were still deployed by the Federation in A.G. 164. Variants *'RGE-G1100T Adele Titus' *'RGE-G1100S Adele Spallow' *'RGE-G1100C Adele Cannon' *'RGE-G1500 Adele Mk-II' *'RGE-G1500 Adele Mk-II (Space Type)' *'RGE-G1100ST Adele Starks' Video games only ;*Adele Noum ;*Adele Spur Picture Gallery 45353G342.png|Adele armed with Beam Rifle and Shield 678ADU2432.png|RGE-G1100 Adele (Diva's Color) Unit 2 57679AOC457.png|RGE-G1100 Adele 56436ADC765.gif|RGE-G1100 Adele (Diva's Color) Unit 1 1338106415186.jpg|Adele equipped with G-Bouncer's booster Dummy Shot.jpg|Dummy Shot Adele Armor.jpg Adele Defend.jpg Adele Saber.jpg Adele team.jpg Adele team 1.jpg Adele team 2.jpg Adele Razor 1.jpg Adele Razor 2.jpg Adele Carddass 1.png Adele Carddass 2.png Adele AG Try Age.png Adele Try Age.png Adele (Diva) Carddass.png Adele (Diva) Try Age 1.png Adele (Diva) Try Age 2.png img_adele.jpg Gunpla Adele-ag1144.jpg|AG 1/144 RGE-G1100 Adele (2012): box art Hg-adele.jpg|HG 1/144 RGE-G1100 Adele (2012): box art Hg adele blue.jpg|HG 1/144 RGE-G1100 Adele Colors (2012): box art Adele 1.jpg|HG 1/144 - RGE-G1100 Adele Adele 2.jpg|HG 1/144 - RGE-G1100 Adele Adele 3.jpg|HG 1/144 - RGE-G1100 Adele Adele 4.jpg|HG 1/144 - RGE-G1100 Adele Adele Razor 1.jpg Adele Razor 2.jpg Notes & Trivia References External links *RGE-G1100 Adele on MAHQ.net